This invention relates generally, as indicated, to light emitting panel assemblies each including a transparent panel member for efficiently conducting light, and controlling the light conducted by the panel member to be emitted from one or more light output areas along the length thereof.
Light emitting panel assemblies are generally known. However, the present invention relates to several different light emitting panel assembly configurations which provide for better control of the light output from the panel assemblies and for more efficient utilization of light, which results in greater light output from the panel assemblies.